Fills my lonely heart
by Willofhounds
Summary: Harry Potter disappeared after his fifth year at Hogwarts. Despite endless searches for him, he is nowhere to be found. When Draco Malfoy attends a half magical half muggle college he finds a professor with a dark past. While he hides behind a cheerful persona Draco knows not all is right with this man.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I had a really weird idea again with the end of Maybe you're becoming one of us. Jason Bourne once again books not the movies/Harry Potter. Let's see where this takes us.

Draco's POV

Draco had been shocked when his father announced that he had to go to college. He had been intending on taking a job in the Ministry. Once explained he understood why. Unless one was going on going in an a grunt you had to go to college. Even if you went in as a grunt without college you would never move up.

That's when he began searching. It didn't take him long to realize he wanted to go out of country. He lived in England all of his life and wanted to see the world some. In his search he found a school in the northern parts of Maine. The only reason he found it was because of his scores on his exams. He made all O's except in two classes which were EE's. The list of schools was based on his exam scores. Something even more interesting was that the school held both magical and muggle students. That ended up making his decision for him.

When he announced his decision his father and godfather agreed. Severus even agreed to come to the campus with them when he went to the dorms. He was going to live on campus rather than take a portkey every day. It would be easier.

When the day finally came he shrank his trunk full of clothes and other items. The portkey took him, his father and mother, and surprisingly the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had become less insane over the last six years. After Draco's fifth year his ideals had changed. Many of the more insane followers were put down because of their insanity. Then the man had taken his rightful position on the Wizengott.

After that things began to change. Half blood and muggle borns had check ins regularly by members of the ministry. This was to check for abuse or neglect. To everyone's surprise quite a few were found. Those that were found were given to families who couldn't have children of their own. The perpetrators were taken care of accordingly.

Laws on magical creatures began to slowly become less restrictive. Less attacks were made by them with the progress. It had worked.

However when all this was happening one thing was in the back of everyone's minds. Where was Harry Potter? After the attack on the ministry Potter had gone and disappeared. No one could find him. Many speculated he had gone to America seeking asylum. Though the government vehemently denied it. No one could find hide nor tail of the boy. Eventually his disappearance was left mostly forgotten.

He shook his head from the thoughts of Potter. The last thing he needed was to focus on him when he going to college. With his trunk in his jacket he made his way to the sitting room. His father, Severus, the Dark Lord, and his mother were all waiting for them.

His father asked looking up at him, "Are you ready to go, Draco?"

He said, "Yes, father."

The Dark Lord nodded and held out a silver plate that was acting as their portkey. Their Lord seemed distracted. His father hadn't mentioned any important bills lately. So it made him wonder what was on the man's mind.

He didn't get to think on it any further however. The portkey went off taking them to America. They landed in the school's courtyard. Each of them perfectly on their feet. They weren't uncouth like some people who had not learned how to land properly.

A man with greying blond hair came up to them. He held out his hand and said, "My name is Leo Adams. I am the Dean of the this establishment. It's an honor to have the Malfoy family attend this school."

They took turns introducing themselves. Draco was the last to shake them man's hand. Then they were shown out of the courtyard and into one of the hallways.

Leo said, "This here is where the languages and cultures professors are. We have one extraordinary professor that is a master of many languages. While he is a wizard I don't believe I have ever seen him use a wand. He's also the professor in the martial arts and self defense classes. Please remember that you have to take a year of either a martial arts or self defense. You are also required to spend a year learning a language. Most freshmen take one or the other. Then as sophomores they take their second class."

Draco asked, "Is he here right now?"

He wanted to meet this man that the Dean spoke so highly of. All the professors were masters of whatever they taught. To be a master of many languages and combat was rare. Especially if one was a wizard.

The man checked his watch before answering, "David should be in his office now. He usually comes in around this time."

Following the Dean to the end of the hall. hey stopped at the last classroom on the right. The light was on in the room so the Dean knocked.

There wasn't an answer from the other side. The professor didn't seem to be in. When Leo tried to open the door they found it unlocked.

The Dean sighed, "I keep telling him to lock his door when he leaves. Why that man never listens. Ill never understand. My apologies Mr. Malfoy. While we are here you can at least see his classroom."

When they entered they found a large room. Desks were on either side of the door. They were spaced close enough for students to talk but not enough for it to be a distraction. At the front of the room was a white board and a desk. The desk was littered with papers but no sign of the professor.

Leo said with a shrug, "Well at least he didn't sleep in here again. Come I'm sure you will David before classes start. He's always around here somewhere."

With that rest of the tour was given. For a small college they had many amenities. Far more than he had expected. Like when he went to Hogwarts he was expected to share a dorm. His roommate was a wizard from Ireland. He was going to major in Linguistics. From what Draco understood that meant he would be taking most of Professor Webb's classes. His roommate was also a sophomore instead of a freshman. His name was Ethan Lambert a pureblood like himself.

It wasn't until that evening that his parents announced they were leaving after dinner. Ethan had told them there was always a big dinner for orientation day. That both parents and students were invited. Unable to leave both Severus and the Dark Lord attended as well.

Ethan told them about how Webb had only arrived last semester. That the last professor wasn't worth learning from. By the description of how hiding the classes were then it reminded Draco of History of Magic. Except the professor wasn't dead. Apparently when Webb came in he revamped the entire curriculum. This made it more interactive with his students and less boring.

Dinner was held in a large cafeteria. It was a very muggle style of room completely different from Hogwarts. The tables were shorter and spread out through the entire room. The seats were long instead of individual. By the look on his father's face he didn't approve. At least he didn't start something in front of the professors.

Unlike at Hogwarts the professors mingled with the students. Some sat by themselves. While others sat and spoke with students. What drew his attention was when the entire cafeteria quietened. Turning to look he saw a man in sweat pants and a t-shirt walking in. The man had messy black hair and emerald green eyes that held a tinge of grey at the edges. He was hiding a tired yawn behind his hand.

Severus sucked in a breath of surprise next to him. Draco didn't know why the man was so surprised. It wasn't until he saw the scar on the man's head. He almost missed it with how long the man's bangs were. Bloody hell they had found the missing Potter.

At seeing Severus' and Draco's surprise his parents and the Dark Lord turned around. Whatever they had been expecting Potter wasn't it. What in the hell was Potter doing there?

David's POV

He hid a yawn behind his hand. It was orientation day for the college. It was also the start of his first full year here. Back in March he had returned to America. With the help of Alexander Conklin his friend and handler he had received a position as an assistant professor. It had not taken long for him to replace the current professor. The man had been more annoying than his Binns.

The thought of Hogwarts almost made him flinch. It had been years since he last thought of his previous identity. Thinking about Harry Potter's life was something he actively avoided. Alex had given him this identity. One he fully embraced despite its faults. Despite the darkness that had once consumed him.

Shaking his head from the thoughts of the past he turned his attention to his students. Upon him sitting down they had flocked to him. Some were asking about assignments they had done over the summer. Others were wondering about when the first practice session would be.

Those asking about practice sessions were talking about his self defense course. This included both hand to hand combat and the use of weapons. Mainly the use of firearms and knives.

He also had a simulation room set up with the help of Alex. It gave the use of firearms and knives without blood. This included the pain of being shot or stabbed. Visors would allow them to see the blood without actually hurting anyone.

It had beem one of his more ingenious ideas. For those who wanted to go into the military it gave them an idea of what it would be like. What it was like to kill someone.

Shaking his head he said drawing the attention, "Alright, everyone quiet down. For those with questions on homework assignments please see me after I eat. For practical lessons I will have a squad sign up sheet ready by this evening. For those wanting to change squads see me after classes tomorrow. Now begone you lot. I want to eat."

A chorus of, "Yes, professor," was heard.

With that they moved away from him. They were going back to their own groups. He wondered how many squad changes he would have to deal with. They weren't allowed to change at all last semester. Some wouldn't be allowed this semester either. The squads were teams of seven. It was based on skill and what they brought to the team.

There would be new squads being formed with the new students coming in. Thankfully not all of them had chosen self defense course. Otherwise his schedule would be packed.

The older students volunteered their time to watch the squads. This was to prevent any unnecessary infighting. Or someone breaking one of his rules. Everyone knew if you broke one of his rules you were banned from the class. Despite it being a stimulation there was still a lot that could go wrong.

Having finished his dinner he left. There were lesson plans to finish and a sign up sheet to make. Something told him this would be an interesting year.

 **A/N Well this is going to prove interesting. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Read and review tell me what you think.**


	2. Finding Potter part 1

A/N Thanks for the reviews and support. I honestly had not expected it to take off as well as it did. I hope everyone continued to review and read.

Ndy: Thanks for your review my friend. Harry is a Languistic professor. He also teaches self defense and martial arts. There is not a current backstory for this fic. What led to Harry getting to this point will be revealed later on.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed it.

Marvolo's POV

When he agreed to go with the Malfoy's to take Draco to his college he had not expected this. Potter was just mere feet from him. The boy who was now a man sat with students crowding around him. From what he understood Potter had not been a professor for long. One full semester. Yet despite thay short time he already had many students that cared about him.

Lucius said interrupting his thoughts, "By Merlin, that's Potter. What is he doing here?"

Severus said with a frown, "I must admit I have to agree with Lucius. The last place I expected to find Potter was at a college. Not to mention the fact that he is a professor."

Marvolo said noting the fact that some of the students wore tags on their outer shirts, "I think there is more to Potter than we realize. Did either of you notice his eyes? They are different than the last time we met."

It was true. Potter had more grey in his once emerald gaze. While it wasn't uncommon it didn't happen often. Usually it was in the men and women who fought in war.

Both of the older men turned to look at Potter again. Like him they noted the grey in the green eyes. A look of someone who had seen too much.

Leo the Dean came over as he said, "Ah I see you have met David. The students here have really taken a liking to him."

Marvolo asked carefully, "Why is one so young a professor?"

Leo's shoulders slumped as he replied, "Normally we wouldn't take one so young as even an assistant professor. An old friend of mine recommended him for the job. We needed a new professor or we would have to risk dropping all the courses. It is not my place to say what brought him here. Or why."

Marvolo skimmed over the surface thoughts of the man. What he saw disturbed him. Potter or David Webb as he was called now had gone to war. The friend that was spoken of was an intelligence and field officer with the CIA.

Marvolo pulled away before the man could notice. Whatever he had been expecting that was not it. Potter had left one war for another.

A thought occurred to him and he asked, "Dean, would it be possible for me to sit in on a few of the classes?"

For a moment Leo hesitated then he said, "I would have no problem with it as long as you don't disrupt the class. You won't get any credit for it though."

That was acceptable. He didn't need the credit. Instead he wanted to see more about this man. This was not the same boy that had left the wizarding world years ago.

David's POV

Nervously he left the college. This was the first time he would meet with Doctor Panov in a month. David had been avoiding the man. Panov had called him while he was in his office. The conversation was not pleasant.

David drove using the car Alex had provided him. It was a basic Honda. So far it got him to where he needed without a problem. Though Alex had to teach him how to drive. It was something he never thought he would need to know.

Upon arriving at Panov's clinic he did the block before parking in front of it. The building had a light in the window where the doctor's office was. Nervous energy filled him. Something he thought that he had run off earlier.

David moved into the building. His eyes scanned the hallway as he entered. It was dimly lit but he could see well enough to find that it was devoid of people. Times like this made him eternally grateful that his eyesight had been fixed years ago.

Checking the stairs before he entered he found them empty. It seemed that no one was around tonight. Not that it was unusual. People typically avoided the good doctor's building when he had

patients. It was mainly on principle and the fact that they recognized the signs of PTSD.

With every step his nervous energy seemed to increase. When he reached the doctor's door he was practically bursting with it. All his instincts told him to run back in the direction he came. Ignoring them he knocked on the door.

Almost immediately the door opened. A man with brown hair and tired hazel eyes appeared. Hazel eyes met his green grey ones.

Panov greeted warmly, "David."

"Doctor."

With that the doctor moved aside to let David in. The office was different from any he had been in prior to Panov. It had all kinds of chairs and couches. In a way it was set up more for a child than an adult. Not that he really cared where he sat as long as his back wasn't to a window or door.

He chose the green couch that was facing a corner. Panov watched him silently. No doubt assessing him again.

Suddenly he asked, "Would you like something to drink, David? Tea? Water?"

"Tea please."

David watched the doctor as he made the tea. His sharp eyes didn't miss a movement made. Trust had not formed between them yet. It was part of the reason reason why he avoided the man.

When the tea was ready Panov came to sit across from him on a blue chair. He held out the cup that held David's tea before picking up his own. David added sugar and cream to his tea. His eyes never leaving the doctor. For a moment they both sat there sipping at their tea.

It was Panov who broke the silence, "I thought we were past this mistrust, David. You were doing so well before you disappeared on me."

He flinched at the words. It was true. He had been doing better. While he had and still did not trust the man. David had been showing up to his session. The set back wasn't the doctor's fault. It was entirely his own.

Panov said softly breaking through his thoughts, "Don't do that, David. Don't close yourself off from me. Talk to me. Let me help you."

David shook his head. He couldn't speak of what he saw the night of his first missed session. Even years later it was still too fresh in his mind. He forced himself to take a drink of his tea in an effort to slow his building panic.

Despite the burning sensation left behind by the hot tea he felt numb. It was as if he spent too much time in freezing waters. All he wanted was to leave again. Coming here had been a mistake despite the promise of the doctor coming to get him from the college. It was not a threat but a promise. Instinctiely he knew that if he had not shown up tonight the doctor would have been at his classes in the morning.

His breathing was beginning to quicken and his hands shake. He didn't notice as the hot liquid begin to burn his hands. A memory was beginning to over take him.

Flashback

David stood with the remaining members of the Dumbeldore's army club. The name left a bad taste in his mouth. The old man had thought of him as nothing more than a weapon. It had taken years for him to realize this.

David could only watch as each of his friends were taken hostage. He had been so young and naive at the time. If he was the same person then that he was now. The Death Eaters would likely have died by bullets that day. His godfather would still be alive.

As a bystander he watched as the Order arrived. His heart leapt at the sight of Sirius. David tried to run at the man but found he couldn't move. All he could do was watch as a killing curse was sent at his godfather. Then watched as he fell.

"David! Snap out of it!" Shouted a voice that sounded so close yet so far.

Sirius fell into the Veil of Death and there was nothing he could do. The voice said softer this time, "Come on, David. You're not there. You are with me. It's Doctor Panov. Come on. Come back."

End of flashback

Blinking away the memory he found himself in the far corner of the office. His back was pressed as far as it would go into the corner. Panov was kneeling before him. Hazel eyes held an untold worry in them. It wasn't something he was used to seeing directed at him.

Panov asked reaching out for him, "David?"

More on instinct than fear he flinched back. The memories of his past were bringing out old reflexes. Reflexes he thought had been trained out of him.

Slowly Panov backed away a few feet to give him some breathing room. It took several long moments for him to not only regain his bearings but remind himself who he was. He was David Webb third son of Aaron Webb. He was not Harry Potter or Delta anymore.

A shiver ran through him at the thought of Delta. Delta had been his callsign. Until just a few months ago it had been his entire being.

Slowly he edged himself out of the corner. His eyes scanned the room for any possible threats. Despite this he knew he wouldn't find any. Panov made sure he felt somewhat safe where ever they met. Whether that was at his office or elsewhere.

When he safely out of the corner Panov held out his hand to David. He only hesitated for a moment before taking it. With a gentle hand on his shoulder Panov brought him back to his seat. Once he was settled the man took his own seat. They fell back into an uneasy silence. Panov contemplating what he had seen. David trying to push down the feelings that had returned with the memory.

Panov asked, "Do you have classes tomorrow David?"

For a moment he was too stunned to reply. Then he nodded. He had classes in the afternoon. First year self defense and second year Mandarin.

He responded his voice quiet but rough with his suppressed emotions, "First year self defense and second year Mandarin, Doctor. Both of which are scheduled for the afternoon."

For a moment Panov considered this. Then he said, "Stay here tonight, David. I will give you something to help you sleep. You can go back in time to teach tomorrow."

He couldn't do that! There was still so much he had to do. On top of that he had to cancel his tutoring session to avoid the doctor dragging him to the clinic.

When he looked in Panov's face he saw a jaw set and an expression that booked no argument. In truth the doctor was the only thing standing between him and a padded cell. Not that it would hold him long. He would either go mad and end his pain or break out. Both were distinct possibilities.

He opened his mouth to argue but Panov beat him to it, "You need rest. Do not think I cannot see the bags under your eyes. You have not been sleeping again. It will only be a light sedative I swear to you."

He bit his lip and nodded. There was no point in arguing with the doctor. Maybe he would actually get real sleep without the nightmares.

Panov left for a moment when he returned he was carrying a glass of water and a pill. Despite his reservations about being sedated he took them. Panov with a gentle hand helped him out of the chair and out of his office. They went down the hall to where an apartment was. By that time the sedative had begun to work. His vision was swimming and he could barely keep his feet under him. Only with the help of Panov did he make it to the second bedroom and to the bed. The moment he was on the bed he knew no more.

Panov's POV

Morris Panov watched his patient for a moment. It wasn't surprising that David needed a sedative to sleep. For weeks he needed one just to get any rest at all. The terrors of war had torn his mind to pieces.

At the request of CIA agents David Abbot and Alexander Conklin he evaluated the Medusan operatives. Morris had to be given a 4-0 clearance to even speak to the men. It was the highest clearance one could receive. When he heard this at first he had refused. It wasn't until he spoke to Alex did he understand and agree. All of the men needed to speak to somebody.

Many he evaluated went to different psychiatrists. So many he couldn't help. The thousand yard stares that haunted him. The final person he had been asked to evaluate was only introduced as Century Twelve team leader Delta. That first meeting had stuck with him for the longest time.

Flashback

Morris was waiting in his office on a cold January day. Today he was supposed to talk to the final Medusa operative. That was what he had been saying for three days. So far operative had been showing his skills by escaping before he arrived. It didn't seem the man wanted to be evaluated. Not that he was given much choice. He had to be evaluated by a professional before he was released into civilian life.

To his surprise the door burst open. A limping Alexander Conklin drug a young man in by his shirt collar. The young man couldn't have been older than eighteen. He had black hair and green grey eyes.

Alex said huffing slightly as he tried to regain his breath, "Mo this is Delta. Delta, Mo. Try to escape again and I'll put a bullet in you."

A low growl escaped the young man but he didn't try to leave. Instead he watched as Conklin left. Then the green grey eyes turned back to look at him. They were filled with mistrust and anger.

Panov moved closer and said in soft calm tones, "Choose anywhere you like to sit. You can move the chairs if you like, Delta."

As he moved within five feet of the young man the other stepped back. Being so close obviously made him uncomfortable. Morris stopped moving towards him. Instead he chose to take a step back. To let the other make the first move.

Delta began to move towards the chair that was brown in color. After looking back at the doctor he picked up the chair and stuck it in the corner. Finally Delta sat in it on the very edge of the seat. It was a start at least.

Morris brought his favorite green chair over. After placing it in front of the other he waited a moment. Instead of speaking he watched his newest patient. Delta didn't have the thousand yard stare despite Alex's warning that Delta was difficult.

The grey in his eyes told of the darkness in his heart. Something that he had expected. All of the Medusa members had that look. It varied in severity but they had it.

The more he stared at the man. The more he figgeted. As a self defense mechanism one leg came up and Delta wrapped an arm around it. There was something different about him that Morris could not quite put a finger on. He resolved to find out though.

End of flashback

Shaking his head of the thoughts of the past Morris moved out of his second bedroom. His own room was right across the hall. If David woke up in the night Morris would hear him.


	3. Finding Potter part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoy it.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

David's POV  
Dream

The shaking around them kept most of his men fiddling nervously with their equipment. The only two that weren't was Delta and Echo. Delta was in the cockpit with the pilots. There was a transmission waiting for him.

A familiar voice of Charlie in Century Team 9 came over, "Snake Lady to Delta. Come in Delta!"

The pilot looked at him worried. This was not a green light operation. In fact he had been told several times not to go. Not going however was not an option for him. Almanac was in trouble. His brother had been captured and if he didn't go no one else would.

Charlie snarled, "Damn it! Can anybody here me up there?!"

Echo asked poking his head in, "Delta, are you going to answer him?

Cold green eyes turned back to his second in command. He answered, "No. Tell the others to prepare to jump. We are almost there."

Echo nodded his own cold grey eyes searching Delta's. This was their mission prep. Just to be sure he was ready for the mission.

A few moments later they were ushering the men out of the plane. One of the pilots yelled, "You guys are insane, Delta! Its a typhoon out there!"

Right before Echo jumped he said, "Delta might be insane but he's the only one I would follow. I have nothing to go back to. All I can do is keep moving forward. If that means dying on a mission led by Delta so be it. See you on the ground."

Then his second was gone. Taking one last look at the cockpit he too made the jump.

End of dream

On his feet he pushed away the weight on his chest. He felt what he laying on going down slightly with the weight. He jumped off of it searching around him for an enemy. A brown haired hazel eyed man lay on a queen bed. It took several seconds for him to process where he was.

His legs went out from under him as the adrenaline drained out of him. He hit the floor hard but he barely felt it. Shock was replacing his adrenaline and it was exhausting. Questions ran through his mind.

Did he hurt the doctor? Would the man still want him as a patient? His breathing was coming in ragged gasps. Once again his vision was going fuzzy from the lack of oxygen.

A hand was placed on his chest another brought his hand to the owner's chest. Looking up he saw Panov's worried gaze. He was saying something but David couldn't hear him. It felt like someone had stuffed cotton in his ears.

The chest his hand was on rose and fell in a slow rhythm. One that seemed impossibly slow for him in his current state. When it became obvious that wasn't working the hand was removed from his chest. A groan that sounded far away left him.

Suddenly he found himself being maneuvered so that his back was against something. It was hard but not like wood or metal. When he felt it move he knew that it was the doctor's chest. If he had been in his right mind he might have felt embarrassed. There wasn't enough of his mind that was alert to feel embarrassed however. It was fighting with the panic.

The slow rhythmic breathing from behind him was easier to focus on. Slowly his breathing began to slow. His heart beat was still pounding in his ears though. An upside to it was he no longer felt as if he was going to pass out.

When he could hear again he moved out of the man's grip. For a moment Panov seemed like he wouldn't let David go. Then slowly he was released.

For his part David shot across the room and put his back into the corner. The panic was gone but instincts still remained. Lessons learned in Medusa were not so easily forgotten. Many of them had saved his life at one point or another.

Panov carefully stood. Every movement he made was slow and visible. David could tell the man was being extra cautious. Not that be he blamed him. David was unpredictable at best. On his worst days it was a wonder he wasn't locked in a passed room.

Panov asked softly making no moves to come closer, "What was the dream about, David?"

Shaking his head he said, "Not a dream or a nightmare this time. A memory."

It was unusual for him to have a memory as a dream. Most of the time it was nightmares. Either of Sirius', Cedric's, or Jason Bourne's deaths. Only one of those men's deaths had actually been by his hand.

Panov asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Feverently he shook his head. There was no way he would talk about that one. That particular memory had been the start of a terrible mission. One were he had to shoot one of his men for being a traitor. One that almost cost Gordon Webb also known as Almanac his life.

Panov said after a moment moving to help David to his feet, "Come let's get you back into bed. It's still too early for you to leave yet."

A hand was outstretched to him and for half a second he hesitated. Then he took it allowing the doctor to pull him to his feet. Then he was led back to the bed. Morning would come soon and with it his classes.

Draco's POV

Having the Dark Lord go to classes with him was not his idea of a good time. Part of Draco wanted to go to college for the freedom. Both to be away from his parents and the politics. It seemed not meant to be. With Potter being found and the Dark Lord wanting to keep an eye on him. Draco it seemed was in for having to deal with both. He choose to sit in the middle of the lecture hall. It was the perfect place to see everyone who entered and to take notes. The Dark Lord choose to sit two rows from the front.

His first class was Potter's or Webb as he was called now self defense. The list of what they would be learning was extensive. Hand to hand combat, knife work, all manner of guns. This class was four hours a day twice a week. He could see why it was so.

Another thing he noticed in the syllabus is that they would be placed in squads. Squads were made up of a minimum of seven students but no more than fourteen. A large portion of their grades were made with squad assignments.

The class itself was made up of around forty people. He noticed some of the older students standing around. They were some of the ones that approached the professor the previous night. Worry was etched into each one of their faces.

Right before class was set to start Potter walked in. He was wearing a black button down shirt with navy blue slacks. On the top of the shirt was what looked like a pair of tags. He wondered what those were.

He heard one of the older students ask worriedly, "Professor are you alright? When you didn't return last night you had everyone worried."

Potter gave the student a small smile as he said, "I'm fine, Mr. Adams. I had an appointment that ran over so I stayed in town."

It was said in a way to placate the students. However it was also a placating tactic. There was more to the story than what was being said.

Draco like the other students were interested in what the older students were up to. Like Potter they wore tags on the top of their shirts. Potter handed them a sheet of paper before saying something. It was too quiet for him to overhear.

When all but one left he said, "Welcome to self defense 101. I am Professor David Webb and this is my second semester teaching here. For this class we have four hours twice a week. The first week will be mostly bookwork and learning about how to assemble and disassemble different sidearms and rifles. Any questions?"

A dirty blond haired teenager in the front asked, "What are the squads about?"

Potter smiled gently as he replied, "Glad you asked. Squads will be groups of students based on the skills they show over the next two weeks. Squads will be assigned by me and you will not be allowed to change them. For your squad to succeed you must learn to work together. Even in the face of adversity."

There were more questions but Draco didn't pay attention. Despite the man being Potter he was a good teacher. If Draco didn't know Potter from before he would have never realized it. Instead of the arrogant boy he knew from before a self assured man stood answering questions.

When the questions were finished he said holding up pieces of muggle paper, "This here is a basic knowledge exam. Don't worry if you can't answer all of the questions. I just need to see where everyone is at. From there the class will be tailored to suit our needs."

From there he passed the paper to the first row. They were then in turn passed back. When the papers reached Draco he took one and passed it the rest on. The questions were fairly basic and much better than he expected.

What are four pressure points that could be used to incapacitate an opponent?

Is counter clockwise or clockwise direction better for breaking an opponents wrist?

Someone grabs you from behind. What are three ways you can you can break from the hold and incapacitate the opponent?

What are the proper cleaning steps for an average sidearm? Bonus if you name multiple and their cleaning steps.

They were all around the same lines. Each tested their knowledge and Draco had to agree with Potter. This would give him a good starting point.

When he looked up from the paper he noticed an older student at Potter's desk. They were having a discussion, one that did not seem to be going well. Potter's eyes even from where he sat looked more grey than green. What could have happened to make someone's eyes turn that color?

The older boy's hands slammed onto Potter's desk. That drew the entire class' attention. Each person was watching to see what the professor would do.

Potter stood slowly his grey eyes never leaving the boy, "You will not threaten me in my own classroom. If you don't like how I teach we can settle this in the simulation room."

The boy growled angrily, "Fine! I wanted to settle this peacefully but it seems you won't. I, Dante of Century team 3 Alpha of the team do hereby challenge, Professor David Webb to a battle for control over the class."

Potter coldly stated, "I, David Webb, Delta, do hereby accept Dante of Century Team 3's challenge for control over the class. We will meet in one hour for the challenge. It shall be a seven on seven match."

The fool called Dante answered, "Agreed."

With that the student strode from the room. Potter looked more exhausted than Draco had ever seen him. There was however a look of determination in his eyes.

He said to the remaining students, "It seems you all will get to see the simulation room today. Along with what it is used for. Bring your papers to the front we will finish this next class."

All the students moved to obey including Draco. Most were chattering noisily. All wondering what the simulation room was like. Draco had the feeling it wasn't like any of them expected.


	4. Jungle's memories part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoy it.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

David's POV

He knew that with the new semester he would have challengers. Not all of the students liked how he taught the class. It was different from what they expected but it got them ready for different careers. Law enforcement and other first responders. Some would even go into the military.

The training prepared them for everything that came with using firearms. It taught them teamwork and how to work as a squad. These were things he had learned the hard way in Medusa. It wasn't something he wanted them to struggle with.

David moved from his classroom his phone was in his hand. Sending a text message to squad 4 he led the first year students to the simulation room. The room was one of his best creations. It changed depending on the simulation being used. This included height and terrain. It was an interesting piece of work.

Upon entering the simulation room he placed his dog tags on the scanner. This allowed him complete control over the room. Turning he saw the wide eyed stares of the new students.

He said nodding to the computer and scanner, "When you enter the simulation room and plan to use it you must scan your tags. This will assign you a visor and weapon load out will be ready. Weapons accuracy will be read through the visor. You will feel pain as well. It is to simulate real combat."

He entered the simulation number. For once his team would not be on the defensive for this operation. Instead they would assaulting the compound. It would be just like when he did the actual mission in Medusa. He did need a hostage volunteer however.

He said looking at each of his students ignoring the familiar platinum blond haired one, "I need one volunteer for this simulation. You will be acting as a hostage in this run."

A man with black hair and blue eyes stepped forward. There was something familiar about him. It almost felt like a memory was trying to dislodge. For a moment he ignored it.

The man said his voice a soft baritone, "I volunteer since I'm just observing the class for now."

Pulling his and the free visor out he handed it to the man. When their hands grazed a magical shock went through him. The magical signature was familiar but he couldn't place it.

The door to the room opened again and two teams entered. One was led by Dante and the other was led by Aaron Cox. Aaron was squad leader of Century Team 4.

Aaron held out his hand and said, "Sir, the squad is ready to enter the sims room. Foxtrot has agreed to sit this one out for you to take his spot."

Foxtrot lifted his head in acknowledgment. It seemed that boy was the weak link of the group. Too bad it would be nice to see them in action. Another time maybe.

Turning to Century Team 3 he said, "Today we will be running simulation 7. Century Team 3 shall be running defensive with this man acting as the hostage. Century Team 4 shall be running offensive. You have five minutes to choose your load outs."

A brown haired boy said stepping forward, "Since our professor is in the simulation I, Charlie of Century Team 9 will be acting as referee and commentator. Does either team have a problem with my appointment?"

Both squads shook their head. Century Team 9 was always the clear headed group. If there was a problem they acted as the mediators. Just as they were doing now.

Charlie said nodding, "Alright then. Your five minutes starts now."

David asked as he was grabbed a glock and three clips of nine millimeters, "Who is your LR specialist?"

A red haired boy with green eyes stepped forward and said, "I am, sir. Decca of Century Team 4."

Good that meant he could be on the assault squad. He choose an assult rifle that was light weight but would pack a punch.

He said bring up a map on their visors, "You will take place up on that hill. Your job will be to provide cover fire and to take out the sniper. The sniper will likely take to the roof but do not dismiss the front windows as a possibility. The rest of us will break into two groups of three. I will take the backside of the building while the other group will take the front. When you secure the hostage give the retreat signal."

All of his men gave the nod that they understood. The five minutes were soon up. Their visors changed to the terrain from David's nightmares.

A voice counted down in their ears, "Simulation begins in, 3. 2. 1. Good luck squads. May the best group win."

With that said they were pushed into the simulation room. Decca immediately began to move towards his chosen spot. David took a deep breath feeling a sense of calm come over his. This was not his brother being held hostage. This was not a war zone. He could not kill these kids.

It didn't take long for shots to be fired. Turning he noted that only three of the seven remained. Charlie, and Gamma. They would take the backside of the building. Without a word to either of them he began to ran down the hill. By the sounds behind him they didn't hesitate to follow.

They didn't encounter any one crossing the field. It wasn't that surprising. Century Team 3 likely holed themselves up in the basement. The only exception would be the sniper who was busy with Decca.

When they reached the back door David listened. There weren't any sounds coming from the other side. His comm alerted him to that the first group entered the building.

Holding up three fingers he counted down. Three. Two. One. They entered softly so not to draw too much attention to them. As he entered his left foot clipped the door frame and pushed off. This allowed him to take the blind spot cleanly and quickly.

The entry way was clear but there was three paths. In his experience splitting up wasn't the best plan. However in this case it was the only plan. Meeting each of the other two men's eyes he conveyed what he wanted. They didn't look happy about it but they would obey.

Just as he started down the pathway to the right a scream went over the comms. It was Alpha of their squad. He took a bullet to the right leg according to the systems. If the squad didn't have a medic the boy would bleed out in a few moments.

Simulations allowed one to feel the pain of being shot or stabbed. Everything that happened felt like it would in the real world. Some people could handle it. Others couldn't.

As he turned a corner to reach the stairs to the basement the wall beside him exploded with a gunshot. Immediately he took a step back hiding in the cover the wall provided.

David's eyes grew cold as he listened to the coming footsteps. This person didn't listen to his strategy lectures. If he had he would know better than to come up on someone hiding around a corner.

So when the brown haired man came around the corner he didn't hesitate. One gunshot and the brown haired man went down like a sack of potatoes. He was dead before he hit the floor.

Checking the stats he noticed that Century Team 3 only had four members left. The fact that he still had all seven of his spoke of the team's skills. Even if one of his was injured.

Carefully he checked the corner to be sure someone wasn't waiting for him before he took it. The door to the basement was closed. Given that there was four members left they were likely down there. Four was a little much for him to take on his own.

He said into the comms, "Squad lock in on my position and meet up with me. Decca keep covering our exit."

A minute later there were several confirmations. The pained groan made him correct himself, "Charlie keep pressure on that wound and stay where you are. This will be over soon."

Charlie answered quietly his voice laced with pain, "Yes Delta."

It only took a few moments for them to cross the building. A couple of them were shaking. It seemed the mental strain was getting to them. Despite it being just a simulation it was still difficult to bring yourself to pull the trigger. Still they did their jobs and they would heal.

He said pulling his glock free of its holsters and putting rifle across his back, "Check your fire. Do not hit the hostage. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Delta!" Was the response.

They stacked up behind him waiting for him to throw open the door. He held up three fingers. 3. 2. 1. Then he pulled open the door and one by one they filed down the stairs. Given that he opened the door he was the last one to hit the stairs.

Shots were already firing before he made it to the second step. His arm came up his finger on the tigger waiting for his moment. On his visor he could see the numbers on both sides dropping. He was down to two men and the other squad down to one.

When he hit the bottom of the stairs he saw men scattered across the floor. Most of them bleeding from one wound or another. Only one person was standing. It was Alpha of Century Team 3. He didn't hesitate to shoot the man. As soon as he went down the simulation ended.

They were returned to a white room that was the simulation room. He pushed up his visor so that it didn't mess with his vision. Both teams were picking themselves off the ground. Those who had been injured but not killed were wincing. The visors were what sent the pain to their brains. Even if there wasn't lasting damage they would be sore for a few days.

Charlie said in a tone that booked no argument, "Well done both squads. It was a close match between two skilled squads. However there can only be one winner. Century Team 4 has defeated its challenger. Once more our professor has proven why he is our teacher. As per the rules of the challenge Century Team 3 will be unable to challenge Professor Webb."

Cheers sounded from the students that watched the fight. There were more now than when he left for preparations. Word must have gotten out about the challenge. Not that it surprised him. Watching challenges was a favorite past time of the students.

David's chest was heaving however. He could feel his panic rising and the match was the cause. It brought back memories best left unremembered. The forests of Tam Quan was one of his worst memories of Medusa.

A voice asked carefully, "Professor? Are you okay?"

He pulled out the business card for Panov. His breathing was too fast and he couldn't get it under control. A hand took it from him but he was too far gone to realize it. Lost in a memory best left forgotten.


	5. Jungle's memories part 2

**A/N** Thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend.

Panov's POV

It was still early into his day when he received a call. Normally he would have ignored it. Being with a patient he didn't normally accept calls. Not unless it was an emergency. At first he choose to simply check the number. It wasn't one he recognized so he silenced the phone. He would call them back after the session. It was likely someone seeking his help.

Turning back to his patient he listened to the young man go on. The man was blond haired and blue eyed. He was a newly returned soldier. Like David the man was heavily plagued by PTSD and nightmares.

It was men like this that worried Morris the most. They were the most likely to hurt someone. Whether that was themselves or another person, it varied.

His attention was drawn away from the man again as his phone rang. It was the same number. Now he was concerned. It said on his voicemail inbox that unless it was an emergency to leave a message.

Morris said holding up a hand, "Lukas give me just a moment. It is the same number."

The blue eyed man gave a fake half smile. He nodded and Morris answered his phone, "Doctor Panov."

A young man's voice came over tge line, "Doctor Panov? This is Aaron from the college."

It wasn't much information but it was enough for Morris to put together what the issue was. David had classes that morning. Something caused the young man to have a flashback.

He asked keeping his tone carefully neutral, "Is this about, Profesosr Webb? What happened?"

Lukas said nodding, "Go doctor. We can make up the time next week."

Morris nodded and grabbed his car keys. If David was having a flashback the school was in danger. Not one of them knew how to bring the man out of it.

The young man on the line answered, "Yes it is Professor Webb. We had a challenge today and so the professor entered the simulation room."

Of course he did. Morris had warned David about going into the simulation room. That it could bring back some of his worst memories.

Morris asked, "Which simulation? What was his team?"

Aaron replied, "It was hostage rescue, doctor. The one that the attackers never get through. I've watched him after wards his hands always shake. Like he was trying to control himself. His team was the attacking squad and they succeded."

Morris let out a sigh of relief. At least it was one he succeeded in. If David failed he didn't want to know what would have happened. It would not have ended well for anyone. The simulation was familiar to him. It was the mission from Medusa that changed David's perception. The one that he still had nightmares about.

He said with a forced sense of calm, "Watch him and keep him in the room. I'm on my way but it will take me some time to get there. Whatever you do, don't touch him. It will only make it worse."

Then he hung up. It was a tense drive to the college. When he arrived the Dean was waiting. Not a word between them was spoken. Instead he was led to the simulation room. The Dean had the access codes to get in.

Upon entering the first thing he noticed was that not everyone was students. There was a man with black hair and blue eyes. The blue were like the sky and were set on the wall beside the door.

Morris noticed David next. The young man was propped up against the wall. A vial sat in his hand and the man was sniffing it curiously. His grey eyes shot up to meet Morris' hazel eyes. At first they held fear and anger in them. They soon faded into resignation. What worried the psychiatrist was the rapid breathing. It was coming too fast for a simple flashback. Especially considering he recognized Morris.

Morris said to the others as he moved around to speak to David, "File out of the room. No sudden movements that might startle him."

Slowly they began to do as he said. Two people however held back. The man with the blue eyes and a young man with platinum blond hair and mercury eyes.

He snapped, "You both need to leave. This is between myself and my patient."

The dark haired man said coldly, "If I wasn't here he would have hyperventalited. That is not the first calming draught he was given."

Wizards then. David once spoke of the fact that he was a wizard. Morris knew for a fact the young man's wand was hidden in his office. Since joining Medusa, David preferred the weapons such as guns and knives. While he could use his wand he refused to. Most of the time the man wouldn't even look at it. It was as if the memory was too painful to remember.

David said his voice rough, "Doctor it's okay. This was going to happen eventually. How did you find me, Malfoy?"

Morris' attention was drawn back to his patient. David Webb was now standing. His green eyes stared at the platinum blond haired man. Now that he thought about it, they appeared to be the same age. Though the one called Malfoy didn't have haunted eyes like David.

The blond asked his eyes widening in surprise, "You knew it was me? Why didn't you leave or say anything?"

David sighed his eyes trailing up to the ceiling, "I wanted to see what you would do. If you would bring the Dark Lord with you. Or if you would try to start something in class. If you didn't mention it, I wasn't either. I am capable of teaching you without previous prejudice coming into play. Some grudges aren't worth holding."

Malfoy said, "Well no. I came to this college by chance. My father, mother and Severus all came with me for orientation. Imagine our surprise when you were there."

Morris asked, "Who are you? The name Malfoy is unfamiliar to me."

The dark haired older man said, "I am Marvolo Slytherin member of the British Wizengott. I assume that you know of our world."

Oh yes, he knew. Anyone that dealt with the CIA knew of the Wizarding World. He knew that David was a wizard and that David wasn't his original name. Morris didn't pry to find out what his name was before.

He also knew the British Wizengott had undergone a change in recent years. Marvolo Slytherin was the head of those changes. Many of them Morris personally agreed with. Like the wizards checking in on mugglborn children. Or the primary schools for the wizarding children. They were all necessary changes that would not have been possible without the Slytherin Lord.

When he looked at David however his worry increased. The man had gone extremely pale. His grey eyes were going to the exits and his hand twitched to his side. It was a twitch he was familiar with. David was preparing to fight his way out of somewhere.

Morris said moving so that he was no longer blocking the exit, "Easy, David. No one here is going to hurt you. David look at me."

Normally it would have worked. Normally David would back away and take a moment to compose himself. This time however it wasn't working. Grey eyes were going to and from the door.

Marvolo said suddenly, "His name is not David Webb. His name is Harry James Potter the missing savior of the Wizarding World."

David growled, "And you are Lord Voldemort."

Oh this wasn't good. David was secretive about his past but even Morris knew about that. Voldemort had done things to David in the past. They caused nightmares that weren't as violent as Tam Quan ones. They were just often as the Tam Quan nightmares.

Draco said noting the way David's hand was twitching, "My Lord, I think we should leave this. At least for the moment."

Marvolo growled, "If we leave now, Draco then he will run. It will be London all over again."

Morris answered noting the way the young man's hands shook, "If you don't leave, you will find out what he has done since leaving England."

David took a deep breath and said, "I won't run. At least not now. I have a life here. One that I am proud of despite what happened."

David had come a long way since returning from Tam Quan. There were still rough spot such as what was currently happening. Beyond that however he was recovering well. The fact that he said he wasn't going to run proved how much this job meant to him. How much the life he was trying to build meant.

Marvolo said his blue eyes widening in surprise, "You truly mean that. What is it about living as a muggle that you find appealing, Potter?"

David flinched but answered nonetheless, "The fact that nobody knows or expects anything of me. That I can live my life as I choose instead of how someone feels I should. I am able to teach students how to protect themselves. To show those who want to go into the military some of what to expect."

Before anything else could be said or anyone could stop him, David slipped out. Morris knew he should go after him. However he had to say his piece to these men. Otherwise they wouldn't leave the damaged man be.

Morris said moving towards the door, "I don't know if he really is who you say. Honestly I don't care. What I do know is that for the last several months I have been working to put his mind back together. Until now we were making real progress. If you put him back any I will have you both banned from the campus."

With that Morris left. He meant every word he said. David didn't deserve to be put back. Now he had to go find the young man. If David followed his previous patterns he would be outside on the track. Rain or shine if something was bothering him he would run the track. It was the best alternative that Morris could find. Otherwise the younger man would try to drink his sorrows away. That in itself would lead him to an early grave.


	6. Jungle's memories part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend.

David's POV

David went straight to the gym's locker room. There he sat down so that he could pull off his jacket and tie. It was difficult to do so. His hands were shaking from fear of his memories.

Once his tie was finally off and he dropped it on the bench. He didn't have the patience or the mind to change his clothes into his sweats. Instead he went straight outside and onto the track. The track was made of asphalt went around a football field in an oval shape.

Anytime when his memories would over take him he would run around the track. It was usually what calmed him when he couldn't go to the doctor. Otherwise he would try to drown his pain in alcohol.

On his second lap Panov opened the door and stepped out. He didn't try to stop David from running the track. Hazel eyes watched him running, pushing himself.

For the most part David ignored his doctor. Instead he allowed the brisk wind to chase away his memories. Cold knocked the memories of the hot forest away.

Tam Quan was never cold like it was here. It cooled down slightly when it rained but the heat always returned. Many of those who came out of Medusa couldn't be near a flame. It brought memories best left forgotten back out.

As he finished his fifth lap David slowed so that he stopped in line with the doctor. Panov slowly began to make his way closer to David. The younger didn't move away. Slowly the other reached out for him. The doctor moved slow enough so not to startle him but also to give him time to move away. Then his hand clasped his shoulder. It was gentle and firm. A grounding sort of touch that reminded David of why he liked the doctor.

Panov asked, "What happened to you, David? This is more than just what happened in Tam Quan."

David shook his head remembering the past he worked so hard to leave behind. He said, "They will want me to go back to England. I can't go back to that, Panov. Neither can I continue to run from it either."

Panov gave him an approving look as he replied, "You are right. Running is no longer an option. Though if you don't want to go back to England then Alex and your brother can help you."

His thoughts went to Gordon Webb. The eldest of the three brothers was an army major. He like David had gone to Medusa. His callsign was Almnac. While Jacob and the parents accepted him with open arms, Gordon did not. Gordon disliked him from the moment they met. It wasn't until when Gordon was kidnapped by the North Vietnamese that this changed.

Delta received word that Gordon had been kidnapped. That their enemies would kill him to get back at Delta. He was given orders not to go after his brother. That it was a suicide mission. He didn't care if it was a suicide mission. The Webb family had given him a place. A home when no one else would take him.

Delta didn't hesitate to pull his team together. Using the typhoon that was raging around them he attacked the compound. It was only when he returned that Gordon questioned why. Delta didn't have an answer for his brother.

After that the coldness between the brothers changed. They became closer and Gordon was his strongest advocate. Without Gordon he would have ended up in a psychiatric hospital.

David said coming out of the memory, "I won't be a burden to my brother or Alex. If I'm going to fight this fight again, then I will do so alone."

Panov's hand moved from his shoulder to the middle of his back, "Come let's go to your office. You don't have another class until later. There is time for us to have a session."

David allowed the doctor back inside. Once there he grabbed his jacket and tie off the bench. From there they went back to where his office was. Students raised their hands in greeting as he passed. They knew better than to interrupt if he had someone with him. He was known to have important meetings that could not be overheard.

Once in his office he locked the door so to keep people out. Everyone knew if the door was locked. Then they had to come back at a later time.

David pulled his rolling chair out from behind his desk. He rolled it so that his back was to a wall and there was plenty of room for the doctor. He was more comfortable in his office than in the doctor's office. Or in his own apartment.

Panov chose the chair that was in front of his desk then set it in front of David. Green grey eyes met hazel eyes. For a moment they just stared at each other silently.

Finally Panov said firmly, "Tell me about who you are in the Wizarding World."


	7. Chasing the darkness part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf:Thanks for your review my friend.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

David's POV

Who was he to the Wizarding World? That was such a loaded question that wasn't easy to answer. He wasn't just anyone to them. To them he was Harry James Potter, savior of the Wizarding World.

He hated that name. All he wanted was the chance to be himself. As Harry Potter that would never happen. When David Abbot and Alexander Conklin gave him the option of becoming someone new. He took it without hesitation.

He sighed not meeting the man's eyes, "When I tell you the name I was given you won't believe me. I would have thought that after all these years they would stop hunting for me. Turns out they didn't."

Panov waited his eyes never leaving the younger man's face. David continued after a brief pause, "I was born Harry James Potter. When I was fifteen I hit my breaking point after losing my godfather. I ran away from the Wizarding World. They wanted me to kill a man with fifty years experience on me. How could I do that when I couldn't even save the last link to my parents? So I ran. Eventually Alex and Monk caught up to me. They offered me a place and a new name. All I had to do was be an intelligence officer."

For two years their deal had worked out. David had been exactly what they wanted. Then his wife and unborn child was killed. That sent him into a rage where he would kill anyone and anything.

His hands began to shake with the thoughts of the past. Nothing scared him more than when he was Delta. He was terrified that he might end up snapping and never coming back from it.

Panov sat back his eyes lifting towards the ceiling, "I knew you had strong ties to England. It's not just because of what was said today. When you are hurt or angry your accent comes out. One thing they never broke you of when in Medusa. I never considered the fact that you might be the Boy Who Lived..."

Panov got no further. David his green eyes flashing with fury snarled as he leapt out of his seat and grabbed the doctor by his throat, "Do NOT call me that! I always hated that title more than anything."

Panov's hazel eyes met his calmly. He didn't say anything instead he radiated calm. It seeped through the man into the younger.

David released doctor's throat realizing what he was doing. If he was provoked he could become violent. However that had been dangerous for the doctor. He could have snapped the other's neck.

His hands shook harder than before. He could have killed the man sent to help him. No one would have been able to stop him either. If Delta wanted to kill, then kill he would.

Panov's soft voice broke through his reverie, "David look at me."

David shook his head vigorously. Meeting the other's eyes would only show his fear and pain.

Panov's warm hand went under his chin forcing him to look up. Warm hazel eyes showed no hint of anger. He didn't know what would be worse. Anger or disappointment.

Instead there was quiet understanding that he had come to know. It calmed his fear and anger from before.

Panov stated with a gentle expression, "You are going to be fine. You are safe here. As I said before we won't let you be taken by them. All I wanted to know was what I was dealing with."

There was absolute honesty in his doctor's eyes. It was comforting to see.

David asked, "What will we do? We don't exactly have wards around the school. They could make a portkey that would take me away. It's happened before."

He still had nightmares about the third task in his fourth year. They weren't as violent as Tam Quan but they still terrified him. Voldemort it seemed had changed in his years away. The Dark Lord looked much like he did when he was a teen. If he had to guess the man was likely in his twenties or thirties. Without communication to the outside world he had little knowledge of what happened in England.

It had been surprising when the man didn't attack him. The Dark Lord had the perfect opportunity when he was in the middle of a panic attack. Taking the opportunity would have been smart. Yet, Voldemort allowed him to recover and then argue with him. What happened while he was gone?

Panov sighed looking tired, "Normally I would want you to always have someone by your side. Not to take any strange letters and things such as that. Despite only knowing you a short time I know that would work. You are much like a lone wolf. Caging you like that would be counter productive. It would only lead to your distrust and avoidance."

There wasn't much more he could avoid the doctor. It took the threat of dragging him to the office by his collar to make him come in. Even then it wasn't exactly willingly.

He didn't like being confined to an area; that much was true. The comparison wasn't far off either. He could be a team player. There were times when one couldn't do everything alone. He understood that better than most. It didn't mean he had to like it.

His mind went to other options. Echo was in France. The Frenchman had returned to his home country. With any luck he would live out the rest the rest of his natural life in peace. Given how things were for people like them he doubted it. Peace was just a fool's dream for them.

The rest of Century Team 12 was scattered across the globe. He lost contact with most of them. Zach Eden aka Charlie was somewhere in Alabama the last he heard. That man was a wanderer.

Gordon was the easiest to get in contact. Jacob was living his own life away from the violence. Both of the older Webb brothers would do anything to help him.

The last thing he wanted was to intrude on any of their lives. By now they would just be beginning to heal from the wounds of war. Acceptance that the person they were before was gone. Now they had to make their lives a new.

Panov continued interrupting his train of thought, "Perhaps facing your past will be the answer. Perhaps not. I don't have the answer to this problem. Sometimes as you know, there isn't an easy answer."

Most of the time there was only hard answers. He had learned that the hard way. Running from his past could only last for so long.

His phone rang from inside his pants pocket. Pulling it free he took note of the number before answering, "Webb."

Jacob's voice came through the staticy line, "David? Thank... There was... on... Gordon's compound... He's missing."

David's blood ran cold. He might not have received the entire message but he understood what happened. Gordon's compound was attacked and he was missing.


	8. Chasing the darkness part 2

A/N Thanks for your your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your your review my friend.

David's POV

He shoved himself past the doctor his eyes going a cold grey. The first stop would be his apartment. There was still some gear left from Medusa there.

He dialed the number that all of his team checked. When the messaging system beeped he growled, "All Century Team 12 need to hear up and meet me at meeting spot Charles. Full combat gear. More information to be supplied upon arrival."

He would have to let one of the older students run his classes. There was no way he would be able to teach and save his brother. Gordon was more important than a teaching position.

A hand clasped his shoulder and Panov questioned, "Where are you going? What is happening?"

David answered pulling away, "My brother is missing. If you think I'm going to stand by and do nothing then you are crazier than I am. My team will be ready for a pick up in less than twenty four hours. It takes three times that for anyone else to mobilize."

By then Gordon would already be dead. Anyone that knew the eldest Webb even a little knew he had two brother. Jacob was the most well known and seen. David was the one they knew existed but nothing about.

Those that knew his identity from Medusa knew his protectiveness. It was hard to forget that Delta had taken a team of seven straight into a typhoon. That they went against all odds to save one man.

A suicide mission completed and only one man lost. Killed by Delta's own hands for betraying them. One didn't betray their team. Even as bad as his men were morally they all accepted that. Consequences of not following it was death.

Panov moved so that he blocked David's path, "You can't go after him, David. Your mind isn't ready to return to that state."

David snarled, "Regardless of whether it's ready or not I will. He's my brother. Panov if you try to stop me I will hurt you."

He wouldn't, couldn't, kill the man. That didn't mean he couldn't hurt him if Panov chose to get in his way.

For a moment the Medusan and the doctor stared each other down. Then as if the world had stopped on Panov's shoulder they slumped. He stepped aside allowing the younger man to walk past.

Alex's POV

He was once again swamped with paperwork. It made the field agent miss the time when he could still go on missions. His heavy limp made it so that only the most important field missions were sent to him.

Like many in his department he had been part of Medusa. Many of the tendons had beem shredded in his right leg due to a landmine at the end of the program. It had been hard to believe that he made it so long without injury. Only to be taken down by a landmine.

Unknown to most he was also David Webb's handler. The boy had gone through a fellow contact of Alex's years prior. He was looking for a way to create a new identity. One that didn't have ties to his home country.

Despite his not asking questions he knew the boy's true identity. It was hard not to know it. Harry James Potter was looking to escape a war he wanted no part of. After losing his godfather and being called a liar for a year Alex didn't blame the boy.

Alex in the end contacted the Webbs. They were a family that housed orphans of war and gave them new lives. This situation wasn't uncommon for them and they welcomed the Potter scion with open arms.

It took months for the boy to acclimate to his new situation. When he did he proved himself as a skilled linguistic. He easily rose through the ranks to be one of the top specialists in the CIA.

Everything went fine for the next two years. Until the unknown plane that shot and killed David's wife Irene. No one knew it but at the time she was three months pregnant. Her death almost destroyed the man. The news that he was going to be a father broke him. He would never know the child and it was what brought David back to Alex.

A new black ops programs had been created. Its name was Medusa. Men without a name and criminal past's were brought together and formed into teams.

Alex had not expected David to complete the training when he agreed to allow the other to go. The boy turned into a man was not a killer. Still it was the younger's decision to join. His eldest brother also joined but in the intelligence division. David had joined the combat division.

Alex had his own team to worry about in Medusa. After a month of hearing nothing from his friend he assumed David had dropped out of the program.

Then word came. A new team was making a name for themselves. It was Century Team 12 led by Delta. Word had it that this Delta could out shoot any member of Medusa.

The one called Delta took missions that other teams deemed suicide. Every time his team left they returned with no losses. A few had been injured but no one died. It was the only team that didn't replace its members.

Alex met the Delta and was surprised to find it was David. The grey eyes scared Alex. He was used to seeing green eyes. Killer grey eyes were typical in Medusa. He just never thought he would see it on one he called his friend.

Alex's thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. Glancing at the number he recognized it as Morris Panov.

He answered it confused, "Mo? What's wrong?"

"Alex, David has disappeared. Jacob Webb called and said something about Gordon going missing. David said he was going to build a team to go after him."

That was bad. There was only one team he would bring into such a mission. Century Team 12.


	9. Chasing the darkness ch 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Draco's POV

When he went back to classes for his second day there was a tension in the air. Several of the older students from his combat classes were huddled together. While he couldn't hear what hwas being said he knew it couldn't be good.

Marvolo asked his eyes too were on the students, "Do you know what has happened, Draco? Your fellow students seem to be in a frenzy."

A voice said from behind them, "Professor Webb is missing. Apparently he left late last night and sent a weeks worth of lesson plans with one of the older students. No one is sure what happened. All the older students are in a frenzy because of it."

Delta's POV

He put the firing pin back in the glock that he favored. Delta had disassembled and reassembled the gun twice. It was in good condition and would do for the job.

Every weapon had to be checked and double checked. Finding out that they might be going against the Jackal made him nervous.

The Jackal was one of the most prolific serial killers of the age. So far no one had ever seen and lived to tell the tale. Most of his killings centered around Europe but occassionally they would go elsewhere in the world. It seemed Almanac was unfortunate enough to catch the bastard's attention.

Looking up his eyes swept over the men he had assembled. Seven members of Medusa. Each he had served with at one point or another.

Echo had his rifle cleaned and ready for use. His brown eyes were cold as Delta's own grey ones. It had taken a bit of pulling of strings that got him this man.

Next to him looking at the explosives was Alpha. He had greying black hair with green grey eyes. He wasn't part of the original team but he was as good as any.

Bravo was another commando that specialized in communications. Charlie and Foxtrot were his commandos without specialization. Gamma had the best hand to hand combat. This made up his team. Preferably he would have double the amount but it wasn't possible. Not if he wanted to find his brother alive.

The compound they were watching was heavily guarded. If it was the Jackel then this was expected. They would have to get in and get out quickly. They would storm the compound after nightfall.

Echo asked looking at him," What's the plan Delta?"

Delta answered coldly," Echo you will cover us as a sniper. Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie. You take the the North. Foxtrot, Gamma and I will take the South."

Fox looked up acceptance. Gamma didn't even look at him. Just like old times. They would follow his orders knowing he was the only one who could get them out of here.

Night had fallen quickly after that. The team took their positions using signals known to them and them alone. The first part of the plan worked. They killed the armed patrolling the perimeter.

The next part didn't go as smoothly. Bravo had been found out just before they reached the door. All hell broke loose at that point. Men came out the back and Delta and Foxtrot killed two. While Gamma killed the third that came out.

The battle began. Delta rammed his shoulder into on of the men before firing into the man's head. It took his head off.

Were these men really the Jackal's men? He honestly thought they would have been better trained.

Those thoughts were interrupted by a searing pain in his shoulder. Instinctively he dropped looking for where the shot had come from. A man stood in the doorway a rifle in his hands. Cold blue eyes watching him. A challenge went through both of them.

If Delta wanted to get brother he would have to go through this man. The man with the cold blue eyes. So be it.

He barked out," Take the house!"

Without hesitation his men went to do as they were told. Being that there were only seven of them they knew they couldn't afford to lose even one. Losing one man could send their plan into a spiral. A spiral that could very well be the death of the entire team.

Delta had to roll to the side as the man fired at him again. This time it blew apart the ground where he had been standing just moments before.

Delta knew realistically he didn't stand a chance at this range. Not with the other having a rifle. His own weapons consisted of a knife, his glock, and a spool of wire.

It was too dark for him to accurately throw his knife. If he wanted the kill shot he would have to get close. Same with the spool of wire. That was a close range weapon.

His first order of business was to find cover. There was a tree nearby that would provide some cover but would take away some of the distance he had covered. Other wise it was to do the very stupid very Harry Potter thing to do. Rush the bastard and catch him off guard.

Two instincts warred within himself. Finally the Delta in him winning out and he took cover behind a tree. A bullet grazing his leg as he did so. Delta didn't even wince as blood trickled down his right leg.

Pain could be pushed away. Focus in the moment and worry about injuries later. A flash behind him from Echo's position caught his attention. The sniper had seen his plight and decided to help.

The bullet hit his opponent in the shoulder. While the man was well trained it still caused him to drop the rifle in pain. That gave Delta the moment he needed. He fired two shots. One to the chest and one to the head. Both hit their marks and the man was dead before he hit the ground.

Without missing a beat Delta crossed the grounds to the doorway. It was open from where the man had come out. Stepping over the dead body he entered. Sounds of gunfire could be heard on the upper floors. No doubt his men finishing the last of the men inside. That left the basement for him to check.

The basement door had a lock on it. One bullet to the lock was enough for him to pass. A single light bulb illuminated the basement. A figure stood at the bottom of a set of dank steps. Knowing that the person was too tall to be his brother he fired. This time the shot was aimed for the knee. To incapacitate but not to kill. Maybe Alex could get information out of him later.

Quickly Delta reached the bottom of the steps. A quick kick to the side of the man's head sent him into unconsciousness. Better to be safe than sorry later on.

The basement itself was a single room. On the farthest wall from him was a single figure. His hands were chained above him. Sweat listened across his face. Even having not seen the older man in over a year Delta recognized him as Almanac.


	10. Chasing the darkness ch 4

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Guest: Well if you had ever read the Jason Bourne novels you would know this isn't true. It is in fact multiple personalities. Harry is David Webb but has another personality of Delta and eventually Jason Bourne. Next time dont bother if you don't like it. There is a back button use it.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Delta's POV

Almanac's head was against his chest his eyes closed. He was chained to a the behind him. There was a faint rise and fall of his chest. If it had not been for that fact Delta would have thought the other was dead. The older Webb didn't have a shirt and his pants were torn and stained with blood. All across his chest were different burns and cuts.

Delta tapped his hand against the other's face. The man jerked back startled awake. His blue eyes snapped up to meet Delta's grey ones. They widened in surprise then in disbelief.

Almanac growled," What more drugs? I don't care what you give me! I will never betray my country. You might as well kill me!"

Delta began to unlock the chains that held the other to the wall. Once unlocked the other fell forward. Delta caught him in his arms.

Asking as he checked the other over for any broken bones," Can you stand? I have a team outside. So you better not die on me Almanac."

Hard blue eyes softened slightly at his words. Those words were only known between them. Then he squared his shoulders wincing in pain as he did so. To Delta's surprise he pulled himself to his feet. With a nod Delta rose to his feet as well.

Almanac took a step forward and almost fell. If it wasn't for his hand on the other's shoulder he would have.

A short," Thanks," was what he received in return.

As they began their ascent up the stairs Delta called out," Almanac and Delta coming out. Report in!"

Through their communication lines he heard," Alpha and Bravo top floor is clear. Five dead bodies, Delta."

"Echo outside is clear for the moment. But hurry we don't know when reinforcements will arrive. Hurry Delta."

"Charlie, Foxtrot, and Gamma we have secured the bottom floor. Seven dead up here, Delta."

There was a pause then he said coldly," Confirmed. Everyone pull out. Charlie come down and get the unconscious man at the bottom of the stairs. We will be taking him with us."

Charlie returned," Yes, Delta."

Then they all went silent. With the adrenaline fading away he was able to take stock on his injuries. His left shoulder ached from the graze he received earlier. It was not major nor did it require immediate attention. He could deal with it when they were out of the area.

The was a second more dangerous gunshot wound. It was in his right side. Feeling around the other side of it he didn't find an exit wound. That would complicate things. It's placement was bad enough without a bullet to infect the wound. With a bullet there he risked infection and serious complications should it shift while they ran.

However there was no time to dig out the bullet and patch him up. Somehow he doubted this was the work of the Jackel. It was too easily infiltrated and taken apart. If it had been he would have faced off with the killer himself. No this was someone else's show. Whoever it was Delta would find and kill them later. His priority was getting his men and Almanac out alive.

Luckily his black shirt would hide the bleeding. Given the time of night they wouldn't be able to see the bullet hole either. So he would not worry them. When they made it home he would see a doctor.

Upon making it outside he noticed his men were waiting. Each of them had taken defensive position. Ready to kill anyone that was a threat. Once Charlie had joined them they slowly made their way out.

Alpha and Bravo took the front. Echo and Gamma took the sides. While he took up the rear. In the middle was Almanac and Charlie. It was slow going. Especially with two injured. One of which had a bullet in his knee.

His own wounds were acting up but he didn't pay attention to them. They needed him on his game if they were to get out alive.

It wasn't until morning that they finally came out of the forest. Echo said when the sun was fully up," We need to rest, Delta. If we keep going we won't be able to do anything if Carlos catches up."

Rest is a weapon. The words had been spoken a few years ago. It had been true then. It was true now.

He nodded and said," Form a circle. Two on watch at all times."

His men dropped to the ground and formed a circle. Almanac and the prisoner were in the middle. Delta sat so that he was watching the way they had come from. Echo took a seat next to him.

Without looking at him the older man said," Sleep, Delta. I'll wake you when I need my own."

He bit back a retort. Exhaustion filled him. No doubt part of it came from the two bullet wounds. He closed his eyes and soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

Echo's POV

A faint smile crossed his lips as Delta's breathing evened out. It was just like their time in Medusa. Rest was just as much of a weapon as a gun or knife. Most of the time he had to force Delta to sleep. As much he acted like a hard ass. He was afraid to sleep. To dream.

Part of the old Medusan was worried. Delta had never gone to sleep that easy. Almost too easy.

Shaking his head Echo put it as the doctor's calming effect. Morris Panov had been assigned to the entire team. All of whom had a hard time trusting anyone.

The doctor had given them someone to confide in. At one point Echo himself had tried to commit suicide. The terrible things he had done finally caught up with him and he had enough.

It had been the doctor's carefully chosen words. In his soothing tones that had calmed him.

Many doctors would not have had the guts to go into a room with a trained killer. A killer who had been armed and ready to shoot himself and anyone who walked through the door. Something had stopped him that day however.

Flashback

In the safe house set up by Monk he sat in the far back bedroom. It had one exit and no windows. In his hands were a glock. The same weapon he used during Medusa. The same weapon that had taken so many lives. It would take one more by the days end.

His hands were shaking. Not from drink or lack of it. Instead from the fear that he would hurt someone. In all honest he was tired. So very tired of hurting people.

A knock on the door made him stiffen. He called out snarling," If you walk through that door I'll shoot you."

A voice he recognized said softly," That would be a waste. Wouldn't it, d'Anjou?"

The Frenchman flinched at the use of his name. He was no longer d'Anjou. Had not been for many years. Not since before Medusa.

It was the doctor. The one that the Monk assigned to him. Not that he trusted the man. All doctors were just paid to fix them. Not really help them. When he couldn't be fixed they would toss him away. Just like everyone else.

He called back to the man," You can't help me doctor. I'm not someone who wants to be saved."

There was a slight thump on the door. As if the man on the other side had hit it with frustration. For a moment D'Anjou thought he hit the door and left. It would serve him right. A killer like him didn't deserve to have someone care about him.

Then a soft voice said," You are not beyond saving. If you were you would be locked in the clinic not given free reign."

D'Anjou flinched. It took him several long moments to find a reply.

When he did he sounded as broken as he felt," I am broken, doctor. There is nothing that can fix me. I should end it now and save everyone from suffering."

To his surprise there a snarled response," You will not commit suicide! Damn it. All of you have a right to live. If you want to make up for the horrors of your past then live. Live and make up for what you have done. Other wise you are taking the cowards way out."

For a moment he considered just ending it anyways. Then he lowered the weapon. He couldn't do it. The doctor was right. Killing himself would be the cowards way out. Delta for his part would bring him back just to kill him again. That was just how the other was.

End of flashback

He was glad to have met Panov. The man had saved him from himself that day. Since then the doctor had worked on his self esteem. He now had a job at a local fashion store. There he made enough to live comfortably off of.

When he received Delta's call however that put him back as Echo. No longer was he the soft spoken help at the fashion store. Now he was the hard eyed killer that was created in Medusa.

A soft voice said startling him," Bravo to snake lady. Come in Snake Lady."

He had forgotten about the orders to make contact. So he turned head to listen. If he had to he would wake Delta. A hand on his arm though told him the younger man was awake.

A voice came over the communications," This is Snake Lady. Damn it Bravo where is Delta?"

They could all hear the worry and anger in the voice. It was the voice of one Alex Conklin. One that they obeyed without question.

Delta sat up then moved towards Bravo. Echo's eyes narrowed in suspicion. They way he held himself it was if he was in pain.

Delta said," I'm here snake lady."

A sigh of relief came over the communications. Part of Echo wondered if the worry was for the squad. Or if was for Delta. The older CIA agent had always had a soft spot for Delta.

The reply wasn't surprising," Get to a safe evac point. Preferably at an airfield. We will get you out from there."

Alpha brought over a current map of the area. There was an airfield twenty miles due north west of their positions. At best it would take them three days to reach it. This barred no more confrontations. Something smelled about how easy it was to take the house. He knew it as did the rest of the team. Their priority was not information however. Instead it was the retrieval of Almanac.

Delta rattled off the coordinates. Before they could cut off communications a voice said," David it's doctor Panov."

The tensing of Delta's shoulders said more than his words could have. Echo felt the same way. None of them wanted the doctor to see them like this. It was their element but he had seen light in them. Light that no one else had seen or looked for.

Delta's normally cold and hard voice was now softer when he said," Doctor Panov..."

The good doctor interrupted him with a gentle admonition," I thought we agreed to call each other by our first names."

While it wasn't visible to the others Echo saw a flicker of uncertainty cross his leader's face. That wasn't something they needed. An uncertain Delta was a useless Delta.

Then the certainty came back. Like a switch being slipped his deadly persona was back.

He said," We will be back sometime in the next few days. We can talk then. Delta out."

With a nod to Bravo the line went dead. It had only been a little while. Not long enough for any real rest but they began to pack up. They could rest later. For now they had to keep moving.


	11. Return part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

fanficnewbee: thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoy it.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Delta's POV

The trek through the forest was long and difficult. The wound in his side made it painful. Keeping his face masked was becoming more difficult as they went on. By the way Echo was watching him he knew the other suspected something.

He cleaned and rebandaged his wound at every rest point. The bullet in his side was not removable under the circumstances. The longer he left it the higher the risk for an infection went. Even with basic medical knowledge they all had he knew it wasn't enough.

If they had gone with a full team he would have a medic. Given the time frame he had been unable to pull a full team together. Seven was minimum for Medusa. Fourteen was max. In the short time he had to prepare he had barely been able to gather the seven.

When they made it to the airfield it was unsurprising that they weren't the only ones there. Delta could see Alex's team waiting on them. Alex had sent people that Delta had known as David Webb. Probably to keep him from shooting them.

A small plane was waiting on the tarmac. It was big enough to house his team and those that were providing support. Not much more than that though.

Cautiously they made their way to the field. Alpha and Bravo took point while the rest of them fanned out. Delta's eyes searched everything they could for signs of an enemy.

To his surprise and relief they made it to the plane. Once got a closer look at the plane his heart stopped. Images rushed before his eyes. His chest constricted painfully. It was almost the exact same kind of plane he was to get on with Anna.

His hands shook. Pain overrode his senses as David tried to come forward. Planes weren't safe. His wife was killed by a rogue plane.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. One that he recognized as being a friends. This set Delta back to rights. He was not in Tam Quan. Instead he was in the forests of Venezuela. The plane was sent to him from Alex. It could be trusted.

Echo asked his voice calm," You okay, Delta?"

Delta's voice came out hard in reply," I'm fine, Echo. Get the others onto the..."

His words were cut off by gun fire. Both he and Echo turned their weapons up and ready to fire. Men were coming out of the forest. They had automatic weapons ready to fire. All pointed in the direction of the plane.

He shouted," Get on the plane! Tell the pilot to take off!"

He began to fire towards the men as they came in range. His first shot took down the man coming the fastest. He went down blood pooling under his body.

Echo's target was to fall next. There were four shots from Alpha. A fifth came with a cry. Alpha was already running out of bullets. He spun on his heel taking shots in that direction.

Three more men went down. Alpha gave him a grateful look before turning back to the fighting.

The plane started up behind them. Delta could hear the engines warning.

Alpha shouted over the roar," I'm out!"

"Get on the plane!"

Alpha did as he was told without question. Echo brought down three more men before his too was out. With a nod to him Echo went into the plane.

They had taken out more than half of the offensive force. Still the men remained standing. Checking his magazine as he took cover behind the wheel. It only had four bullets left and one magazine left in his belt.

A man was already on the tarmac when he left cover. Like Delta he was carrying a semiautomatic pistol. A shot pinged off the metal. He returned fire. One shot struck man in the shoulder.

It only took a moment for him to realize the other was wearing body armor. While it must have hurt he didn't even flinch. Another shot came from one one of men's gun. This time it hit him.

His left side erupted in fire. Gritting his teeth he made another shot at Keller. It missed and left him one bullet to the magazine.

Echo yelled to him from inside," Delta we are ready. Let's go!"

Another shot grazed his leg this time. It was only by sheer force of will he remained standing. He was losing a lot of blood. None of the wounds were light colored blood so he had to count himself lucky. There had not been a hit to an artery.

Shots rang out from the plane. The soldiers gave him cover fire. With a last glance at at the men he limped into the plane. Once in the plane the door was closed. His breathing was coming in short ragged gasps.

Echo moved to aid him but he waived the other off. Instead heading for the cockpit. The pilots allowed him in with only worried looks. He opened communication lines to Alex."

He called out in a raspy voice," Delta to Snake Lady. Come in Snake Lady."

With his free hand he touched the wound in his side. Going behind the wound. It had an exit wound. Good that meant he wouldn't have to dig a bullet out.

"Snake Lady to Delta. It is damn good to hear your voice. What's your status?"

Echo came up next to him as he replied," All men accounted for. Will need medical attention upon landing. Almanac is in stable condition..."

He hissed in pain when Echo pushed aside his jacket. It revealed the bullet wound on his left side. The other growled angrily. There went his plan on treating it himself.

Echo took the phone from him and said," Snake Lady this is Echo. Have an emergency medical team waiting when we land. I count at least three bullet wounds to Delta. One serious. Two grazes."

Shaking his head he said shakily," Two serious. Right side no exit wound."

He received a sharp cuff upside the head in response. Then he was pushed back into the main area of the plane. A soldier sent by Conklin caught him. Then he was helped to the medic. If the look was anything to go by he wasn't a friend to them.

The medic pulled something into a needle. It took a moment for him to realize it was a sedative.

Bravo said tiredly," Let him Delta. All those who are injured are getting one. So that we don't hurt anyone when they sew us up."

Bravo like Echo was a voice reason for him. A calming effect came over him. This allowed the medic to give him the sedative. The world soon fell into darkness.

Panov's POV

They sat outside a surgery room. The light on it was lit. While the other members of the team had made it out with minor wounds two required surgery.

Almanac known as Gordon Webb required surgery on his left arm and right leg. Someone had decided it was a good idea to continue to walk on it for three days. Surgery would give him the full use of his leg again. Though it would pain the man occasionally.

Delta known as David Webb was in for four bullet wounds. Two were mere grazes. The last two were what required surgery. He had gone in over four hours prior. With each passing moment his worry only grew.

When it was revealed that David had been injured, Morris insisted that he be taken to one of his clinics. While he was taken to a CIA hospital he would be moved once he was stable. Before he would wake to a one of Morris' clinics.

Mo didn't believe he was a danger to anyone. Unless he was startled when he awoke. Putting Delta in an unknown hospital would do just that. It would make him dangerous enough to kill. At least at Morris' clinics they could hold him. Just as they had held Echo once.

Holding him was the first step however. The next step would be to evaluate the damage done. Not physically but psychologically. This could put David back even further than when he arrived.

A doctor came in from one of the other floors startling him from his thoughts. He was in a rush barely glancing at them. Instead he rushed into the surgery room.

There they waited for another two hours. Then the light went off and a doctor came out. Both he, Alex, Abbot, and Jacob stood. The doctor was wiping his hands off. While he looked exhausted there was a triumphant air about him.

The doctor said moving up to them," I have some good news and bad news. I assume that you want bad news first. Delta's right side was lacerated. The wound given the conditions he was in got infected. He is currently on intravenous antibiotics. The good news he should be fine. A few weeks rest and he will be ready for whatever you need him for."

Morris sighed with relief. When they said bad news he feared the worst. Now it seemed there would be no lasting damage. For that he was grateful.

The doctor turned to him and said," Doctor he will be released into your care within the hour. It would be best to keep him sedated until you reach your destination."

Morris shook the man's now clean hand. He would be ready to move Neal when the time came. They certainly didn't need an awake and angry Delta.


	12. Return part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Argonaut986: thanks for your review, my friend. Thank you so very much for reviewing every chapter! I loved seeing what you thought. Keeping David(Harry) sedated was a good idea. Delta is extremely unpredictable and is known to attack the first question later. Gordon is alive. Injured but alive. He was kidnapped by another killer but not witches and wizards. I hope I did a good job on the panic attack. Having never experienced one myself I can only go by what I have read and researched.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Delta's POV

When he awoke his head was foggy in a way that told him he had been sedated. Fuzzy memories tried to push forward but for the moment he ignored them.

He was laying on what felt like a soft bed and was unrestrained. Either whoever had him underestimated him or he was with friendlies.

The air scented stale and clean around him. This spoke of a hospital his least favorite place in the world.

Finally, he opened his eyes to find himself staring up at the ceiling of a hospital room. It was white as he expected and the lights were turned to low so not to disturb him.

As he sat up he felt the tale-tell on both sides of his abdomen. He had stitches. Looking down he was wearing a plain white button-down shirt and sleep pants.

This time when the fuzzy memories tried to surface he didn't push them away. Someone had kidnapped Almanac and in his, rescue Delta had been injured. In fact, it was lucky that he had survived at all. No doubt it was Echo's intervention.

That did not explain where he was or why he was alone, however. Alex would not have left him alone unsupervised in a hospital. Not with his penance to escape.

Standing he carefully moved to the other side of the room where a door. Trying it he found it unsurprisingly locked. Delta frowned but accepted it.

He was without his wand and his wandless magic would take too much of him. There was too much of a risk. He didn't know where he was which stopped him from trying to apparate out.

After doing a thorough search he found no way out. He would have to wait to see who came to get him. That would decide what his next move was.

On the nightstand beside the bed, he woke up on was a familiar book. Ranger's apprentice his own copy of it. Whoever he was with knew him well enough to know what he was reading.

Carefully Delta picked up the book and went to a corner. Placing his back in it and began to read.

It was only an hour or so later that a knock came at the door. Delta's grey eyes shot up to see Morris Panov walk in.

Part of him felt relief at the sight of the psychiatrist. Another part didn't like that he was in what had to be one of the man's clinics.

For his part, Panov didn't look surprised to find him in the corner. There was a gentle look in his eyes as Delta set aside the book.

He questioned, "Panov where am I? How are my men?"

The doctor answered his eyed taking in everything, "You are in my clinic close to the college. As for your men they are no worse for wear. Most were stitched up and sent home. I have done evaluations on their mental. That was why I wasn't here when you woke."

That was why he was in this room then. The doctor knew enough to know that Delta would either be right below the surface or in control when he woke. He didn't want Delta to hurt someone.

Delta asked trying to suppress a growl, "When can I leave? I hate hospitals as you know."

Panov waved his hand to indicate for Delta to sit on the bed. Delta glared from the corner. Not a chance in hell was he moving.

The doctor sighed, "This isn't helping you, David. It is only proving the point that Delta has taken control. Your eyes don't even hold a hint of green in them. Listen to me and remember."

Delta took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. He had to control his legendary temper. Otherwise, he would never get to leave this hospital.

David and Delta were two different entities in his mind. He knew how dangerous that was but yet he couldn't stop it.

Delta had protected him from the horrors of war. He had taken away the pain from when Marie had been killed. Without the other half of his mind, he would've drowned in his sorrow.

Medusa had turned his sorrow into anger and gave it an outlet. During his time in the group, he hoped he would die every day. At the same time, he would not allow himself to die easily. Not as long as he had men who relied on him.

Delta and David clashed within his mind. Both wanted control over his body.

A warm hand found it's on the back of his neck. Delta flinched away and tried to step back. Instead, he hit his back on the corner.

Wild grey eyes stared into warm hazel. Panov said gently, "David listen to me. Calm... you are not in danger here."

Delta took a breath. His hands were shaking at his side. Control he had to get back control.

He breathed in again. This time deeper and less frantic. A push within his mind sent Delta back into the background. David returned to control.

Green grey eyes met hazel. They seemed more lost than David had been in months.

Panov sighed, "That was not what I was wanting to see. Then again welcome back David. What is going on in your mind now?"

David replied slowly, "I'm tired of this doctor. I'm tired of fighting my own mind."

Panov sighed, "I wish I could give you another answer, David. But I refuse to lie to you. You are going to struggle with this for the rest of your life. Delta is always going to be there watching and waiting to be needed. Right now you will struggle more. Eventually, it will pass until you are stressed. I will help you the best that I can. Don't give up. That's the worst thing you can do."

David nodded solemnly. He was never one to give up. Leaving the Wizarding World wasn't giving up. At least he didn't think so.

Panov moved his hand from the back of his neck to his shoulder. He led David back to the bed. Gently he was pushed back onto the bed.

Panov ordered, "Rest more. I'll have the paperwork made for you to be released later."


	13. Confrontation part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

ej-83: thanks for your review, my friend. He has a basic idea of what is going on in England. Though he still doesn't want anything to do with them.

Argonaut986: thanks for your review, my friend. It will take time for them to become one. But yes it is possible.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

David's POV

Waking up on Panov's couch was becoming too much of a regular occurrence. It was against his better judgment that he listened to the doctor. The man wanted him to stay the night with him for an observation period. It wasnt like he was in a position to argue.

He could hear the doctor moving around in the kitchen. Panov called out, "Are you hungry? You need to eat before you go home regardless. Alex informed your Dean that you will be out for the next two days. It will give you time to heal. One of the other professors will cover your classes."

All that meant was that his students would be bored out of their minds. Most would be itching to hit the simulation room by the time he returned. Great that meant more late nights at the college.

The last part brought a half-smile to his face. Insomnia or not he did enjoy seeing the kids learn to work as a team. It would help them in the long run if they chose the military or police as careers.

Sitting up on the couch David turned to face the kitchen. Panov had his back to David. How had the man known he was awake?

The smell of bacon and eggs hit his senses. His stomach gave a quiet rumble and he got to his feet. The T-shirt he was wearing was rumpled. No amount of brushing his hands down it would get rid of the creases.

David moved into the kitchen and sat at the counter. Immediately a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast was put in front of him. Immediately he dug into the eggs and toast. Bacon was greasy and just the thought of it made his stomach churn.

Panov stood at the other side as he made a plate for himself. Silently they ate their breakfasts. When he was finished with his eggs David pushed the plate away.

Panov sighed noting the bacon that hadn't been eaten, "Still having issues with greasy food then? Alright. Take a shower and then I'll drive you back to your apartment."

"You don't have to do that doc," he tried to reason.

Panov shook his head as he reasoned, "I don't have to but I'm not going to let you walk to your apartment as you are. At least if I drive you I know you won't push yourself."

David had the urge to stick his tongue childishly out at the older man. It was fleeting and only there for a moment. Still, it was there. Somehow the doctor always seemed to bring out forgotten sides of him? Whether it was David when Delta was in control. Or it was the child in him that he left behind the moment he joined Medusa.

With a sigh, he went to take a shower. The last thing he needed was those thoughts again. Panov could be trusted with somethings but he had to be careful how much he shared. It was still a very real possibility of being locked in a room.

The shower took longer than normal due to David having to be careful of his still-healing wounds. When he was finally done he put back on the old clothes. He would change when he got back to his own apartment.

Surprisingly the doctor returned his firearms and knives. It was a show of trust that he would give them back. David knew that Panov would rather have him as far away from the violence as possible. He also returned David's wand which was immediately put into its holster.

True to his word Panov dropped him off at his apartment building. It took some convincing for the elder to not go up. Panov was oddly protective of him. Then again David wasnt known for his smart decisions. Medusa had only made his insane plans worse.

When he reached his apartment all of his thoughts froze. The door was opened slightly. Someone had been in his apartment while he was gone. Unsure if it was wizard or muggle he drew his sidearm.

Cautiously he checked the door for tripwires and other traps. Finding none he pushed the door further open. He could see someone sitting in one of his chairs. With the way the door was opened, he couldn't tell who it was.

With his weapon trained on the intruder, he entered growling, "Who are you? And why did you decide to break into my apartment?"

Dark eyes snapped up to look at him and David's heart stopped. It was Marvolo Slytherin previously known as Lord Voldemort. What in the hell was he doing here?

They had a small confrontation before he had to save Gordon. He had hoped that it would be their only confrontation. He didnt want anything to do with the Dark Lord.

The man said unfazed by the gun trained on him, "Mr. Potter. You have been gone for a while. Where have you been?"

David blinked before he replied coldly, "I don't go by that name anymore. It's none of your business where I was either."

The Dark Lord didnt snarl at him as he expected. Instead he just observed David calmly. It seemed what the newspapers said was true. David didnt bring attention to himself by checking England's news often. Just enough to have a basic idea of what was happening. David had enough of war and death while he was in Medusa. So as long as the man didnt attack him he would show the same courtesy.

That did not mean he wanted the man in his apartment! Holstering his weapon David demanded, "Get out."

The Dark Lord frowned as he said, "I don't think so. We have a lot to talk about, Potter."

"I have nothing I wish to say to you, Voldemort or Slytherin. Whatever you call yourself now. I have no intentions of fighting another war. Whether for or against you. My mind is broken enough without adding you and the Wizarding World's mess to it."

The Dark Lord folded his arms across his chest. They glared each other down neither willing to budge on this matter.


End file.
